Not Quite a Nightmare
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Stiles est à la merci de deux scientifiques malfaisants. Convaincu d'être en train de dormir, Stiles essaie de se réveiller. Seulement, il découvre que ce n'est pas un cauchemar. (TRADUCTION Evil Cosmic Triplets)


**Note du traducteur**** : ****Bonjour (ou bonsoir),**

**Je reviens, cette fois encore, avec une traduction sur le fandom TW (enfin... Si vous êtes là, vous le savez déjà, hum).**

**Merci à ****Evil Cosmic Triplets ****de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa jolie et triste fiction.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé : Stiles est à la merci de deux scientifiques malfaisants. Convaincu d'être en train de dormir, Stiles essaie de se réveiller. Seulement, il découvre que ce n'est pas un cauchemar.**

**NOTE : Bon, cet OS est quelque peu étrange... Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez... Je l'ai aimé la première fois que je l'ai lu, donc je tenais à le partager avec vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi...**

**PS : Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier Skayt... Parce qu'elle est gentille. Des fois. Enfin... Elle ne mord pas quoi. Puis, elle me laisse du temps pour traduire, alors que je bosse pour elle. C'est un gentil Alpha.**

* * *

**Not Quite a Nightmare by Evil Cosmic Triplets**

_C'est un cauchemar_, se dit Stiles et ce, même si ses yeux sont grands ouverts.

_C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre._

Il plisse ses yeux, clos aussi étroitement que possible, et les rouvre rapidement, en espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'une farce, et qu'il se réveille enfin. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il est toujours emprisonné. Attaché, bras et jambes liées à une table froide et métallique. Cela lui rappelle la surface qu'utilise Deaton quand il examine un animal. Cette pensée ne lui apporte aucun réconfort.

\- Il a besoin d'être sédaté encore une fois, dit l'un des deux hommes.

Stiles n'a aucune idée de qui sont ces hommes.

Il peut seulement voir leurs yeux et leurs cheveux, débraillés au-dessus d'un masque blanc ce qui fait qu'il repense encore au Dr. Deaton. Les yeux d'un des hommes sont si sombres qu'ils sont presque noirs, mais ses cheveux sont d'un gris poivré. Stiles imagine qu'il est un fils du Diable, peut-être même le Diable lui-même, sauf que ses yeux ne rougeoient pas. Les yeux de l'autre sont si bleus qu'ils font frissonner Stiles de froid ses cheveux sont d'un rouge doré. Il a l'air encore plus malfaisant que son homologue aux yeux noirs. Les deux hommes sont habillés de blouse blanche et de gants en plastique jaune.

_Réveille-toi !_

Stiles se le demande à lui-même, sa bouche ne fonctionne plus, il n'arrive pas à crier. Il sent une piqûre d'aiguille à l'intérieur de son bras et ses orteils se recroquevillent en réaction. Un liquide froid se propage dans ses veines et il ne peut rien faire pour arrêter ça. Cela le rend somnolent, et il sait que ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne perde le combat afin de rester conscient.

Juste avant que ses yeux se ferme, et qu'il s'endorme pour de bon, il voit quelque chose qui lui fait froid dans le dos et accélère son cœur : un des médecins, un savant fou d'après les standards de Stiles, est armé d'une scie circulaire.

La lame tournoie, la lumière se reflète dessus et aveugle Stiles. C'est la dernière chose qu'il voit, avant de chuter dans une obscurité sereine.

La fois suivante, quand Stiles se réveille, une paire de yeux vert brillant regarde attentivement dans sa direction. Ils sont beaucoup plus beaux que les yeux appartenant aux hommes masqués, monstrueux. Il a un nom pour ces yeux, ou plutôt pour celui à qui ces yeux appartiennent.

_Derek._

Stiles cligne des paupières. Il ne sait pas si Derek sera toujours là lorsque ses yeux seront ouverts, par la suite. Il a un peu peur que cela ne soit pas le cas, que ce soit des yeux bleus ou noirs qui le saluent la prochaine fois qu'il les ouvre.

_Vert._

En ce qui concerne Stiles, le vert est désormais sa couleur favorite.

\- Stiles, n'essaie pas de te lever, d'accord ?

Stiles fronce les sourcils, mais acquiesce. Sa bouche ne fonctionne toujours pas, mais ce n'est pas grave car un rapide coup d'œil, ici et là dans la salle, lui permet de savoir que les hommes mauvais, les médecins, les diables de scientifiques, ou quel que soient ces hommes, ne sont plus là.

\- Ça va aller, d'accord ?

Derek place une main sur son épaule, et Stiles se demande pourquoi le loup est toujours aussi sérieux.

Un autre coup d'œil dans la salle et Stiles se rend compte qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. La meute entière de Derek est là : Erica, Boys, Isaac, Jackson et même Scott, Allison et Lydia sont ici.

C'est alors qu'il commence à paniquer, et il trouve ça drôle parce qu'il n'a pas paniqué quand il s'est réveillé dans cette salle étrange, attaché à une table de métal avec deux hommes aux yeux maléfiques qui parlaient de lui comme s'il était une sorte d'échantillon d'expérimentation.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Demande Isaac, en regardant quelque chose vers le pied de la table.

Endroit que Stiles ne peut pas voir.

_Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_

Stiles souhaite vraiment que ses pensées sortent de sa tête, et il fixe ses yeux sur Derek, essayant de communiquer sa question au loup, à travers ses prunelles. Cela semble fonctionner car Derek fusille Isaac, qui baisse la tête, du regard et se rapproche de la tête de Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Questionne Erica, et elle fait un geste vers le pied de la table.

\- Assez, grogne Derek, les narines dilatées.

\- Mais...

Scott chancelle lorsque Derek se retourne dans sa direction, les yeux d'un rouge lumineux.

\- Derek...

Jackson recule avant que Derek ne puisse le regarder.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal, Stiles ?

Les yeux de Derek sont verts, une fois de plus, quelque chose, ressemblant fortement à de la préoccupation, brille à l'intérieur, pense Stiles. Et son front se plisse puis il le sent.

C'est une douleur sourde, mais c'est définitivement présent. Il acquiesce, la peur s'immisçant dans sa poitrine. Il saisit la main de Derek, celle qui est sur son épaule, et Derek lui permet de s'accrocher à elle.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait... hésite Isaac.

Et il déglutit lorsque Derek le regarde mais il poursuit :

\- Tu sais, utiliser nos pouvoirs, juste pour soulager une partie de sa douleur.

Regardant ailleurs, il met ses mains dans ses poches et hausse les épaules.

\- Dr. Deaton m'a montré comment il fallait faire, ajoute-t-il, tranquillement.

\- Quels pouvoirs ? Demande Erica.

\- On peut aider à faire partir la douleur, si on pose nos sur sur un animal, ou je pense... Je pense que cela fonctionne aussi sur une personne, dit Isaac, ses yeux dardés sur Derek pour avoir une confirmation.

Derek incline la tête dans un acquiescement, et serre la main de Stiles.

\- Donc, quoi, on doit juste poser nos mains sur Stiles et cela ôtera toute la douleur qu'il ressent ?

Erica enroule ses bras autour de sa poitrine, comme si elle était effrayée que, seulement en le demandant, quelque chose se passe.

\- On va sentir la souffrance, si on fait ça ? Demande Jackson, s'éloignant d'un pas de la table.

Isaac secoue la tête.

Stiles ne sait pas quoi penser de ça, mais ses sens commencent à se réveiller, il est tout à coup plus conscient de sa douleur, et il ressent ça comme si sa jambe était en feu. Comme si sa jambe était tranchée. Et il a du mal à s'asseoir afin de voir ce dont les autres parlaient plus tôt.

Derek place son autre main sur l'épaule de Stiles, le clouant à sa place et il regarde Stiles dans les yeux.

\- Ne bouge pas, dit Derek, il faut que tu restes immobile pour le moment.

_Mais j'ai besoin de voir. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que ma jambe est toujours là parce que je ne peux pas la sentir, mais je peux, et je veux que quelqu'un arrête cette douleur !_

La litanie des mots qui se bouscule se traduit en un seul long gémissement, et Stiles déplace un peu son propre poids, essayant de bouger de sorte qu'il puisse voir mais tout ce qu'il arrive à provoquer est l'augmentation de la souffrance dans sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit blanc. Et qu'il serre la main de Derek si fortement qu'il peut percevoir un craquement lorsque les os du membre du loup se cognent les uns contre les autres.

\- Stiles, Stiles...

La voix de Derek est comme s'il était loin, et Stiles tourna la tête vers le son, ses yeux sont captivés par le vert, moucheté d'or, des yeux de Derek.

\- Ça va aller. Tu me crois ?

Stiles mord sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'une vague de douleur balaie toute sa jambe gauche jusqu'à son crâne. Il respire par le nez, en essayant d'éloigner les nausées qui accompagnent la douleur.

Des points blancs dansent devant ses yeux, lui donnant le vertige et le rendant faible.

\- Tu as confiance en moi, Stiles ? Demande encore Derek.

Stiles garde ses yeux rivés sur ceux de Derek, prenant le réconfort dans leur vert, se laissant tomber dans la compassion qu'il perçoit en eux.

Il acquiesce et Derek soupire, sourit – c'est bref, presque vraiment un rehaussement des lèvres, mais cela ressemble assez à un sourire pour Stiles.

\- Okay, à mon signal, je veux que vous tous, sauf Allison et Lydia, (Derek offre aux filles un regard d'excuse, et elles hochent la tête, compréhensives avant de prendre un peu de recul) vous posiez vos mains sur Stiles. Pour que ça fonctionne, vous devez vous concentrez dans le but de l'aider, d'emporter la douleur, le faire se sentir mieux.

Il fixe chaque membre de sa meute, tour à tour, et ils hochent la tête en réponse. Erica secoue ses mains et, même si elle a l'air nerveuse, elle fait un pas en avant, collant sa hanche contre la table.

\- Ça le soignera ? Demande Boyd.

Derek fait un petit mouvement de la tête, et Stiles est sur le point de pleurer. Il ne sait même pas quel est le problème avec lui, pourquoi ils sont tous, à leur façon, en train de paniquer mais il est inquiet sur le fait que, quelle que soit la chose qu'ils sont sur le point de faire, cela ne fonctionne pas.

\- Stiles.

La bouche de Derek est juste à côté de son oreilles.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Stiles ne veut pas fermer les yeux. Il en a assez de ce cauchemar. Il aimerait se réveiller, maintenant.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demande, encore une fois, Derek.

Stiles prend une profonde inspiration, serre la main de Derek et, mettant toute sa confiance dans le loup, il ferme ses yeux. Il écoute le décompte de Derek, à partir de trois, puis se détourne de son propre corps lorsqu'il sent six paires de mains se poser sur lui à différents endroits. C'est seulement alors qu'il se rend compte qu'il est nu et ce, probablement depuis le début de ce cauchemar.

Au début, il ne sent rien, à part la blanche et chaude douleur dans sa jambe mais quelque chose change, la douleur augmente et, finalement, il est capable de dire à voix haute ce qu'il ressent et pense. Tout sort dans un cri assourdissant, empli de toute sa peur, son angoisse et sa douleur qu'il sent depuis qu'il a été enlevé puis drogué par un duo de scientifiques fous. Cela semble durer des yeux et cela s'arrête, d'un seul coup. Et Stiles peut sentir les larmes qui coulent sur son visage.

La douleur flue et reflue, puis il y a un halètement collectif en provenance du groupe rassemblé autour de lui. Et tout s'arrête. Le temps stagne. Le cœur de Stiles cesse de battre , durant ce qu'il estime être plusieurs pulsations, avant de se remettre à fonctionner.

Une lumière blanche et brillante emplie la salle Stiles peut la même même à travers ses paupières closes. C'est tellement brillant que c'en est presque douloureux. Cela semble flotter durant quelques secondes, puis Stiles peut la sentir descendre sur lui et s'infiltrer profondément dans ses os.

Il garde ses yeux fermés même lorsqu'il ne sent plus la pression des mains sur lui. Un autre soupire collectif.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? Demande Isaac, émerveillé. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Jackson ressemble à un petit enfant, désireux de savoir quelque chose, et Stiles ouvre les yeux pour découvrir la meute entière, sans Derek, réunie autour du bout de la table. Le visage d'Erica est fendu d'un large sourire, et même Boyd sourit. Les yeux d'Isaac sont remplis de larmes, et Jackson et bouche bée. Scott rayonne, Allison pressée contre lui. Lydia est la seule qui ne semble pas être affectée, quelle que soit la chose qui venait d'arriver. Elle lui sourit puis drape une serviette-éponge sur sa taille.

\- Merci, croasse Stiles, et il rougit.

\- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais vouloir garder au moins un peu de pudeur, maintenant que tu es réellement réveillé, déclare Lydia avec un sourire et elle rejoint les autres au pied de la table.

\- Quoi ? Déglutit Stiles, atténuant la sécheresse de sa gorge, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ? Demande Derek, qui n'a pas bougé de sa position, proche de la tête de Stiles.

Le loup en toujours en train de tenir la main de Stiles.

\- Euh... pas grand-chose, dit Stiles en essayant de se remémorer, mais tout ce dont il se souvient sont les yeux des hommes et la scie circulaire.

Il ne se souvient même pas de quand ou de comment il avait été enlevé.

\- Tu as été kidnappé sur le chemin du lycée hier après-midi, dit Scott.

Ça ne lui est pas du tout utile, aucun souvenir ne se rappelle à Stiles.

Stiles se tourne vers Derek, se concentrant sur les yeux de l'Alpha et il est rassuré pas leur vert.

\- Tout ce dont je me souviens sont leurs yeux. Un avait les yeux noirs comme une nuit sans étoiles et l'autre, bleu comme la glace. Et ils avaient une scie. Je pense qu'ils m'ont drogué. Qui c'était ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils sont où maintenant ?

Les questions fusent, le laissant à bout de souffle.

\- Ils se font appeler « Scientifiques », dit Isaac, sa voix est rude et méchante, la trace d'un grognement en elle.

\- Ils m'ont fait quoi ? Demande Stiles.

Il essaie de s'asseoir pour voir ce qu'ils ont fait à sa jambe mais Derek le fait tenir en place.

\- Ils sont morts, dit Derek.

Ce n'est en aucune façon une réponse à ce que Stiles a demandé, mais il est rassuré sur le fait que ces hommes ne sont plus là pour kidnapper et faire des expériences sur d'autres que lui.

\- Si on me demande, je pense que c'est cool, dit Jackson.

Lydia le frappe sur la main et il grogne sur elle, mais n'ose rien dire d'autre.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça aurait fonctionné si nous avions fait autre chose que ce nous avons fait, dit Erica avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Ça va certainement prendre un peu de temps pour qu'il s'y habitue, dit Scott, et Allison frappe son bras.

Il fait la moue et frotte son bras.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Peut-être que tu devrais juste le laisser regarder, suggère Allison.

Derek prend une lourde inspiration, regarde Stiles dans les yeux et acquiesce.

\- Tout le monde dehors, dit-il, et ils se bousculent tous pour obéir.

Boyd fait une pause à la porte, durant une demi-seconde et il semble qu'il veuille dire quelque chose, mais il hoche la tête et sort.

Quand il ne reste plus que deux de la meute – Stiles et Derek – ce dernier s'accroupit à côté de Stiles de sorte qu'il soit au niveau de ses yeux.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir voir ça, tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital d'abord ?

\- Derek, montre-moi juste ce que ces salauds m'ont fait.

Stiles frappe son poing contre la table de métal et grimace à la douleur.

Derek lui offre un autre sourire partiel, se relève et aide Stiles à se mettre dans une position assise. Stiles n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il s'attendait à voir mais ce n'était certainement pas ça. C'est seulement la main ferme de Derek dans son dos et la poigne que l'homme exerce sur ces épaules qui le gardent droit.

Stiles se détourne et enfouie son visage contre le torse de Derek.

\- Je veux me réveiller de ce cauchemar _maintenant_, dit Stiles avec une petite voix enfantine.

Il empoigne le sweat de Derek, et sanglote.

\- Je peux me réveiller maintenant s'il te plaît ?

Derek monte sur la table avec lui, le colle à lui et le laisse pleurer jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit certain qu'il n'y a plus de larmes en lui. Il est épuisé, exténué et il veut seulement dormir mais il reste la question de son pied manquant et ce qui avait été mis à la place.

\- Comment je vais expliquer ça à mon père ? Demande-t-il, sa question étouffée par la poitrine de Derek.

\- Dis-lui la vérité, que tu as été kidnappé par deux scientifiques fous, suggère Derek.

Il passe une main sur la tête de Stiles, c'est apaisant, ça atténue quelque peu la peur et le stress que Stiles ressent.

\- Et qu'ils ont remplacé mon pied par une patte d'ours ?

Stiles ne comprend pas pourquoi il rit. Parce ce n'est pas amusant, rien de tout cela n'est drôle, mais il rit, et bientôt Derek le rejoint. Il rit jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure sa théorie selon laquelle il n'avait plus de larmes est complètement erronée.

Quelques temps pour tard, un sauvetage du département du Shérif est effectué et Stiles est emmené à l'hôpital. Son père remercie Derek d'avoir retrouvé son fils et de l'avoir averti de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Stiles se demande quand c'est arrivé parce qu'il ne se souvient pas d'avoir vu Derek passer un seul coup de fil de la nuit. Les médecins sont tous déconcertés, parce que ce que les deux hommes (les médecins peu recommandables Roble et Mercjeski) ont fait n'aurait pas dû fonctionner – une patte d'ours greffée à une jambe humaine. Stiles la sent, même, et il sait que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le petit cercle de guérison que Derek et sa meute ont fait pour lui en tentant d'apaiser sa douleur.

Concernant ce que sont devenus les deux scientifiques, évités par les communautés médicales et scientifiques pour leurs idées farfelues, personne n'y comprend vraiment quelque chose. Et, pour être franc, personne ne s'en soucie réellement. Stiles a des soupçons sur le fait qu'un certain loup-garou pourrait avoir débarrassé le monde de leur génie maléfique. Et pour cela, il lui en est reconnaissant.

Il faut un certain temps à Stiles pour s'habituer à avoir une patte d'ours pour pied et il se sent un peu comme un monstre. C'est difficile de trouver une chaussure adaptée à ça et il doit utiliser un taille-haie pour couper ses ongles, qui poussent trop rapidement.

Il découvre qu'il a une véritable force dans ses coups de pieds, une nuit alors qu'il est dehors avec Derek et les autres, luttant contre un autre de ces monstres de la semaine, et il suppose que, de tout ce qui a pu se passer ces deux dernières années, avoir une patte d'ours à la place de son pied n'est peut-être pas la pire chose lui étant arrivée.

Une autre chose, Derek passe plus souvent, et pas dans le type de visite du genre Je-suis-là-et-je-pars, qui faisaient toujours tournoyer la tête de Stiles.

Le Shérif apprécie le « garçon Hale » comme il l'appelle et, ainsi, Derek vient pour dîner, reste tard, passe quelque temps à l'étage dans la chambre de Stiles, lisant des livres ou des magazines alors que Stiles fait ses devoirs ou des recherches sur un tout nouveau monstre ayant montré sa tête pas belle dans leur charmante et petite ville.

C'est réconfortant, bon.

Un jour, Derek se tient maladroitement sur le porche à l'avant de la maison des Stilinski, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, Stiles se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et maudit sa patte d'ours qui le fait chuter contre Derek. Ce dernier l'attrape facilement, puis il l'embrasse.

Ses yeux verts se teintent d'un rouge brillant durant une demi-seconde, et retournent à leur vert naturel. Stiles note les petites taches d'or à l'intérieur puis il se perd dans la sensation de la langue de Derek dans sa bouche, la pression des lèvres de l'homme contre lui et puis le goût.

_Ouais_, pense Stiles, une fois le baiser terminer, quand il est de nouveau capable de penser avec cohérence, _des choses pires auraient pu arriver._

Lorsque Derek saisit le menton de Stiles pour l'embrasser à nouveau, Stiles prie : _Si c'est un rêve, pitié, ne le laissez pas s'arrêter._

**Voilà, voilà... Un petit mot pour l'auteur? Sivouplé? ;o;**


End file.
